


Tabula Rasa

by evilkat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Genderbending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkat/pseuds/evilkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle thought he had everything figured out until he discovers Tieria’s dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story many moons ago for the Gundam 00 Livejournal Summer Fic Exchange. My prompt was- "Replacement for the one I lost", "Secret Hatred", "Honeymoon." I combined "replacement for the one I lost" and "secret hatred." I remember struggling with this prompt because the requester wanted Tieria/Lockon and I had never written Tieria as a main character before and wasn't really inclined to do so. Then I read somewhere that Innovators were "genderless." This was the result.

The soft glow of the monitor wall was the only light source in the room. It gave already pale skin a bluish-silver tinge. Lyle looked down at the head bobbing up and down in his lap and his hand fisted tighter in deep purple hair. The other man let out a stifled moan. Whether it was from pain or not was of no concern. All that mattered was the hot mouth and the delicious friction of him ramming down another’s throat. He was getting close. If Tieria kept up at this pace it was all going to be over way too quickly and he wanted to savor every second of “Mr. High and Mighty” sucking his cock like the cure for cancer was in it. 

It was a game he tried to play with himself. Each time Lyle would try and hold out longer than the previous session. Sometimes he was able to, but most times he wasn’t. No amount of thoughts on baseball was enough to override the mind-blowing pleasure. Tieria was just too good; though Lyle couldn’t possible imagine how he got that way. 

The tingle at the tip of his dick signaled the end. Lyle yanked hard on the fistful of hair and pulled Tieria’s head back and off just in time for him to shot his load all over the other man’s face. When he was spent, he leaned back against the wall to catch his breath.

“Fuck…one of these days you’re going to have to tell me who taught you that trick with your tongue,” Lyle said as he looked around for something to clean up with. Finding that hideous pink sweater lying in a crumpled heap at the other end of his bunk, he snatched it and wiped his dick with it. 

Tieria gave him a disapproving look before grabbing it out of his hands and using it to wipe off his own face. “Who says anyone taught me that?” he asked when he was finished.

Lyle cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, right. I’ve been around enough to know that there are a lot of things in life that require practice and blowjobs, babe, are one of them. Nobody gets those right the first time.” 

Tieria snorted softly. It wasn’t quite a laugh, but Lyle knew he wasn’t going to illicit a response from the other man. Tieria was like the desert and the desert was so very good at keeping its secrets. 

Lyle watched the slender man as he stood and began search the small cabin for his glasses. They had been flung, uncaring into some darkened corner during the height of their passion earlier. But now, as the ritual quest for them began again, Lyle knew it signaled the end of this night’s festivities. Tieria was nothing if not bound by routines and so utterly predictable. Well, predictable up to a point. Lyle was still unsure how this whole situation had unfolded into what it was now. 

Their first incident, if you could call it that, started off as a fight. That was nothing new. Lyle had often traded words with his enigmatic fellow Meister when he felt the need to. But something was different that night. Tieria had practically hunted him down after their last sortie and verbally berated him for a good long while about his lack of improvement and his overall basic skills. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. Lyle had been fuming mad and wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into Tieria’s smug face. Without coming out and saying the words, Lyle knew…just _knew_ that he was being compared to his brother and well, you didn’t do that without getting a tornado thrown right back at you. 

He had managed to get himself worked up to the point of slamming Tieria up against the wall of the ready room with an arm bar across the other man’s slim shoulders. It was a situation he was all too familiar with. He had once been suspended from school for a week after he shoved one of his teachers. She had made the mistake of commenting about how Neil’s science project was so well thought out and that if he spent as much time on his project it would have been as good. It was like he was doomed to live forever in his twin’s shadow. So, when Tieria inferred that his skills were lacking, years of repressed anger came pouring out. 

Lyle wasn’t sure where the kiss came from. It had just sort of happened at some point. There was blistering, uncontrolled rage and a convenient target. He didn’t really need much more than that and besides, the details tended to get a bit sketchy when he reached critical mass. In hindsight, smashing his mouth into Tieria’s was probably the better reaction than the usual violent one. He did, however, remember quite clearly ordering Tieria down onto his knees and telling him to suck him. Much to his surprise, the other man did so without any resistance that he could see. Though, that didn’t stop him from having his doubts the next day as to whether or not he had the proper consent. 

That all changed when Tieria came back the next night. And the night after that. And the night after that until an obvious pattern developed with the same bizarre dance of carefully placed insults and thinly veiled hatred. Lyle wasn’t sure why there was the need to start off their rendezvous with a battle of words as their foreplay, but after a while he began to think that Tieria got off on it somehow. Possibly almost as much as he got off on ramming his cock down that oh, so proper throat. 

Lyle smirked to himself at that and brought the lit cigarette up to his mouth to take a long, satisfying drag. If only the rest of the crew could see just how much of a cock slut Tieria was in private. It really made all of the derision he received during the day tolerable. 

The soft hiss of his cabin door opening brought him back to the present. Tieria was a silhouette in the doorway, his back to Lyle. He looked no less rumpled than when he first entered the room hours before though he was carrying the sweater over one of his arms.

“So, that its, huh? You don’t want to stick around for me to return the favor?” Lyle called after him. The asking had also become part of their ritual. Tieria would get to the door, Lyle would ask him why he was leaving without getting any satisfaction of his own, and Tieria would leave without answering. Perhaps the stars were aligned tonight.

“What does it matter?” Tiera replied from the doorway. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The light from the corridor reflected off his glasses making his eyes unreadable. “You got what you wanted. What difference should it make whether or not I’m satisfied?”

Lyle wasn’t sure what surprised him the most, the answer or the fact that he got one. He took another long drag while he contemplated his response. “Well, I like to think I’m generous person to my partners.” He rose from the bed and walked towards the door. He casually leaned against the doorjamb. The cigarette smoke plumed around Tieria’s head like a misty halo. “I don’t want it to get out that I’m a selfish lover,” Lyle continued, leaning in closer. “Not taking me up on my offers makes me feel inadequate and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

He reached out and placed his hand flat against Tieria’s chest. He could feel the other man’s heart pounding fiercely like a frightened bird. Sliding his hand deliberately down that flat stomach to rest on a jutting hip bone, Lyle whispered, “Come on, take me up. You won’t regret it, I guarantee it.”

Tieria’s body had gone stock still and Lyle took the opportunity to go in for the kill. If he was going to run, the shorter Meister would have done so by now. Lyle leaned down and sealed his mouth over Tieria’s pouty lips at the same time his hand found its way between the other man’s legs. 

Tieria came alive under him, twisting his head to pry Lyle’s mouth loose. “No!” he gasped, grabbing at Lyle’s wrist with both hands to stop the exploration. 

It took Lyle’s lust-clouded mind a few moments to catch up and register that the reaction was not out of unwillingness, but from something else. Then reality came crashing down upon him like a tidal wave. The hand that was firmly planted between Tieria’s legs should be cupping male genitalia, but was instead cupping nothing. He jerked his hand back as a reflex. His widened blue-green eyes looked to the other man for an explanation, but Tieria was already halfway out the door and into the corridor trying to escape. Lyle lunged for him and by sheer luck managed to snag a shirt sleeve and haul the other man back into the room. The door slid shut behind them.

“What the fuck?” he demanded. It came out sounding angry, but Lyle was too surprised to censor his tone. Tieria said nothing, eyes firmly planted on the floor. His first reaction was to think that Tieria was a woman disguising herself as a man. “What are you?” 

Tieria laughed dryly. “I’m nothing…and everything. I’m neither man nor women, nor am I both. I’m a blank slate waiting to be imprinted.”

“I don’t understand,” Lyle said when he found his voice.

“It’s not for you to understand,” Tieria snapped back. “What does it matter what I am? You were content with the way things were. Why now did you decide to press this so-called altruism?”

“Now wait just a second. I’m not the one who is chasing after a ghost here. You were the one that was so desperate for a second chance that you used me as a substitute.”

“And you were all too eager to step right into that role,” Tieria came back with immediately. 

Lyle had to admit, there was no way around that tidbit of truth. He knew that Tieria was using him as some sort of proxy for his brother. And perhaps, deep down inside his sheltered heart, was a part of him that needed that connection too. His defiant need to be different and separate from Neil had torn them apart much too soon and he never got the chance to know the man his twin had become. Not that Lyle would ever admit that to anyone though. 

“Oh, so you want me to play the domineering partner now, do you?” Lyle asked crossing his arms over his chest. That earned him a narrowed glare. “Okay then, show me.”

“Show you what?”

“Oh, don’t play coy with me now.” Lyle was in no mood for games. “I want to see. Drop your drawers.”

“I really don’t think thi—“ Tieria started with a heavy sigh, but Lyle cut him right off.

“Do it now.”

Ruddy-brown eyes narrowed to slits and Tieria pursed his lips. But despite the obvious anger, he complied and unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to a puddle around his feet.

Lyle’s eye went wide once again. What he found himself looking at was most definitely not male or female. While he definitely thought Tieria’s genitalia—if he could call it that—was probably closer to a woman’s vulva, there were no labia and no vaginal opening. There was, however, what appeared to resemble the head of a penis if you cut it from the shaft and grafted it directly onto the mons pubis. In a way, it reminded him of a large clitoris. Tieria was also as smooth and hairless as a child. 

“My god,” Lyle heard himself whisper. “Can you feel anything with that? I mean, can you achieve an orgasm?”

Tieria blushed at the scrutiny. “I..I don’t know. I’ve never tried.”

“Really?”

Tieria seemed taken aback by that and immediately bent down to pull his pants up. “I’ve never had any desire to. “ 

“No, wait!” Lyle reached out and placed his hands over Tieria’s to stop him before he could cover himself. “I’m sorry, but this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Were you born this way?”

“No, I was made this way,” the other Meister huffed angrily. “I told you, I am neither and I am both. I was designed this way.”

Lyle sat back down on the bed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“This is my natural state…blank. I can manipulate my body to become either gender, if the situation calls for it.”

Lyle blinked at the other man for a moment, the matter-of-fact explanation having thrown him for a bit of a loop. “So, you can just become a fully functional man or a woman just like that…on a whim?”

Tieria rolled his eyes. “I’d hardly call it a whim.”

“But you have everyone thinking that you’re a man.”

“My natural state is more readily identified as male at first glance. All it took was a slight tweak to my vocal chords to give my voice a more masculine timbre.” Tieria managed to keep most of the annoyed tone out of his voice. 

“Then why don’t you show me.” The forgotten cigarette in his hand had finally burned down enough to reach his finger. The sudden, sharp pain made him yelp and fling the spent butt down onto the floor. 

Tieria pushed his glasses up on his nose once again, most likely trying to hide his amusement. “I can’t. It’s not that easy. I need to interface with Veda. Not to mention that it is a very painful process for me to undergo.” 

“But I think I’ve piqued your curiosity enough for you to want to give it a try.” It was Lyle’s turn to play coy. “How about this? Why don’t you go do whatever it is you have to do and come back tomorrow changed…so to speak?” 

“And if I don’t?”

Lyle leaned back onto his bed, resting his head onto his folded arms. “Then you don’t, but I have this feeling that you’ll see things my way.”

And so Tieria left his cabin for the night. He didn’t see Tieria the next day at all. There were no briefings or sorties to run, but their paths usually crossed at some point. Lyle began to wonder if he had pushed too hard and now the other Meister was avoiding him. He supposed he was just going to have to wait and see.

When the usual time Tieria would sneak into his room passed, he thought his suspicions confirmed. He had just about given up, when the door chime sounded. The Tieria he let in looked the same as always, perhaps a little more haggard than normal, but there was no major outward difference in appearance. It was all Lyle could do to not pounce on him the second the door shut. 

“So,” Lyle asked, giddy with anticipation. “What are you hiding underneath those appalling clothes you insist on wearing?”

Tieria glanced down at his khaki pants and button down shirt as though Lyle was out of his mind to think there was anything wrong with them. “Appalling?”

“Never mind,” Lyle quickly admonished. He didn’t want to waste any time arguing over wardrobe preferences. At least the pink cardigan was nowhere to be seen. “I want to see what you brought for show and tell.”

Tieria, surprisingly, didn’t offer up any resistance and stood there with Lyle practically gawking at him and slowly began to disrobe. “It took longer for me to recover this time. That was why I was late.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lyle replied. His impatient hands began helping to undo the buttons of Tieria’s shirt. 

When it was all said and done and the clothes were kicked aside, Lyle got his first look at the newly male Tieria Erde. Where there was nothing but a nub last night, there was a semi-flaccid penis complete with a set of proportional testicles. His body was still gloriously hairless. 

“So, this isn’t a prosthetic of some kind—it actually works?” Lyle was unable to tear his eyes away.

“I am male in every respect. Even a DNA test would come back conclusive.”

Lyle didn’t understand how that could be possible, but biology had never been one of his stronger subjects in school. He had more important things to contemplate at the moment. He placed his hands on Tieria’s shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When he backed off, the other man was breathing heavy as though he had just been running. “Lie down on the bed. I want to explore every inch of you.”

“Wait,” Tieria said suddenly, resisting Lyle’s gentle tug on his arm. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

It hadn’t even occurred to him that Tieria might feel any apprehension to this. The man had been polishing his knob on a nightly basis after all, but that had all been so one-sided. “Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

That seemed to appease the other man as he allowed himself to be lead over to the bed. Quickly pulling off his own shirt, Lyle climbed on top. Tieria’s body was as rigid as a corpse. “You’re not relaxing,” Lyle commented in a sing-song voice as he slowly rubbed his chest against Tieria’s. 

Ruddy brown eyes looked up into his. “I don’t know what I should do. Where should I put my hands?”

Lyle leaned down and peppered kisses along his neck and shoulder blade. “Where ever you feel comfortable putting them is fine.” After another awkward moment of silence, he felt cool hands settle gently on his upper back. 

It spurred him on further. Wedging one knee between Tieria’s thighs, Lyle licked and nipped his way down the chest, pausing briefly to suck on a light pink nipple, before continuing down that flat belly. When he finally reached his destination, Lyle took a moment to inspect things more closely. If he hadn’t seen the truth with his own two eyes the night before, he would have never believed the person before him to be anything other than a man. Everything from the circumcision scar down to the faint musky aroma was genuine. 

Tieria’s body shivered ever-so slightly each time he exhaled. So sensitive, Lyle thought to himself. The body before him arched gracefully when he placed his palm flat over the burgeoning erection. “That’s it,” Lyle cooed. “Just let me do all the work.”

“It’s incredible,” Tieria gasped. “I can feel it with my whole body.”

Lyle hummed affectionately as he formed a loose tunnel with his hand and began to work Tieria’s cock with languid up and down strokes. If the other man had anything else to say, it was swallowed by a low, guttural moan. Narrow hips started to thrust upwards in a purely instinctive manner. Lyle had barely opened up his bag of tricks and already Tieria was thrashing around wildly. 

“Ly…Lyle? Something…something is different,” Tieria managed to get out between pants. “Ughnnn…I feel…I feel…”

And that was all that was said before Tieria’s body bucked up hard once and he came all over his stomach and Lyle’s hand. His body shuddered a few more times before becoming completely lax. Now, Lyle had every intention of returning the favor in regards to oral sex. He just didn’t count on Tieria being so hyper-sensitive that a thirty second hand job would be enough. 

Wiping his hand on the blanket, he smiled at the other Meister’s vacant expression as he stared up at the ceiling. “So, how was it?”

“I don’t think I can put it into words.” 

Lyle laughed at that. “So, I guess we know that everything is fully functional.” Reaching out to drag his index finger through the cooling jizz on Tieria’s stomach, he asked, “Does this mean you can father a child and then give birth to it?”

Tieria propped himself up on his elbows to meet Lyle’s eyes with a curious look. “No, I’m sterile.” 

“Too bad. That would be an incredible feat.”

“Lyle, I apologize that it was over so quickly. I had no idea that it was going to—“

Lyle cut him off. There was no need to apologize; he wasn’t going to fault Tieria. Every guy comes in record time the first time. “Don’t worry about it. The night is young and there are many things you have yet to experience,” he said with a naughty little wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Tieria rolled his eyes and fell back to the warm bed. “Let me have a nap first.”

Lyle crawled up next to him to snuggle. He would give his raging hard on a few minutes before he started to bug Tieria for round two. “Say, do you think you’d be this sensitive as a woman?”

“Only one way to find out,” Tieria replied sleepily. 

Lyle’s grin went ear to ear. Now that he knew the truth about Tieria, the whys about their odd relationship didn’t seem to matter so much anymore. He knew that he was just a stand-in for his brother in some sick way. Tieria apparently needed that. But he had slowly come to realize that perhaps he needed this too. As much as Tieria required the Neil inside him, maybe he needed the Neil inside Tieria. Or perhaps he would never fully understand what was going on between the two of them and he wasn’t too upset by that prospect either. There was something new for him to discover so the whys would have to wait for now, especially when the _who_ coming to his door at night would be a surprise. 

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
